No Regrets
by Nonair
Summary: It's been a year since the end of the war and Ishida needs to make his move on one Inoue Orihime.


**No Regrets**

It had been exactly one year since Kurosaki had left for Soul Society with Kuchiki Rukia at the end of the war. Ishida knew, not because he had counted the days, but because that loud idiot had popped back to Karakura unexpectedly and expected everyone to drop what they were doing to come and see him.

As it happened, Ishida _didn't_ have anything to do, so he went with Sado and Inoue to Kurosaki's house. When they arrived, Arisawa was already there, and had Asano in a headlock while Mizuiro was, as usual, on his phone. Kurosaki was standing in the middle of it all, laughing at something Arisawa had yelled at Asano, or maybe at Abarai's face after having met Kurosaki Isshin for the first time.

'Kurosaki-kun!' Inoue yelled, as soon as she came through the door. 'Kuchiki-san! Abarai-san!'

Ishida greeted them more calmly, rivalling Sado for 'number of words used' in his hello. He was promptly ambushed by Kurosaki Isshin, and had to duck quickly to avoid a flying kick. Kurosaki Isshin claimed to have known Ryuuken when they were in medical school so the two times Ishida had been to Kurosaki's house he'd been treated as a son. Apparently this involved assault upon entry.

It was a while before he'd managed to shake off Kurosaki's overenthusiastic father and greet his host properly. Admittedly, he had been distracted by Inoue's sudden question about a paper they had due in a week's time, and after that he'd fetched her a drink.

'Aren't you supposed to be the captain of a division now, Kurosaki?' Ishida asked. 'And aren't they supposed to be _responsible_ for their division rather than drinking in the real world?'

Kurosaki grinned, not in the least upset with Ishida's manner of greeting him. 'Hinamori, my vice-captain, volunteered to take over for a while.'

'Meaning you dumped the work on her again,' Kuchiki said, appearing out of nowhere to stand at Kurosaki's side and hand cold drinks of _something_ out. Ishida sipped his politely, but he privately suspected that Kuchiki had been taking cooking lessons from Inoue.

'No, she told me to go and see everyone,' Kurosaki denied loudly.

Kuchiki snorted in a rather unladylike manner. She looked so small and delicate that Ishida had to force himself to remember all the times she'd kicked or punched Kurosaki to get his attention.

'So, Ishida, what're you doing now?' Kurosaki asked, taking a huge gulp of the drink, making a face and putting it down on a table nearby.

'Unlike some people, I chose to continue with my studies,' Ishida said, pushing his glasses up on his nose. 'Inoue-san and I go to the same university.'

Kurosaki glared for a half-second, before breaking out into laughter.

Ishida, more than a little shocked, stared. Kurosaki Ichigo had changed. Quite a bit. What had he said that was so funny?

'You planning to ask her out any time soon?' Kurosaki asked, once he'd stopped laughing, hand resting on Ishida's shoulder.

Ishida brushed off the offending appendage stiffly. 'I have no idea what you're talking about, Kurosaki.'

'You, Inoue, getting together at last.' Kurosaki said this very slowly, as if he wasn't talking to the person who had topped the class at their high school, beating everyone else there even when he hunted Hollows at night and had to work part-time to afford his sewing supplies.

'As I said, Kurosaki, I don't know what you mean.'

'You like her and don't try to deny it again, or else I'll punch you and tell her you're not worth waiting for,' Kurosaki said seriously. 'And then I'll do my best to introduce her to nice guys who will not be so stupid when they like a girl.'

'You don't know any 'guys' who aren't technically dead,' Ishida snapped back. Then, his brain caught up with his mouth and he realized what Kurosaki had been saying. 'She's waiting for me?'

'Has been for a year, moron.'

'W-what about you?' Ishida asked.

'What about me?' Kurosaki asked, brows crinkling into a familiar scowl. 'Look, we had a talk about it ages ago, just after we rescued her from Hueco Mundo.'

'How do you know it's me she's waiting for and not Sado, or Asano?' Ishida asked.

'Rukia told me,' Kurosaki shrugged.

'Don't you think it's rude discussing Inoue-san's feelings behind her back?' Ishida asked, pushing his glasses up in the vain hope that they would hide the blush he felt on his face.

'Well, then, what does that make you?' Kurosaki asked. 'Just…if you ever hurt her-'

'Save the melodramatic threats for someone who needs them, Kurosaki. Unlike you, I know how to treat a woman.'

'Unlike me, you have yet to prove it, moron,' Kurosaki said, turning to look at Kuchiki as she, Inoue and Arisawa concocted some new alcoholic drink together. Arisawa was trying to convince Inoue that it wasn't a good idea to put cola in the sake. Kuchiki saw them looking and smiled warmly at Ichigo, who clapped Ishida on the shoulder and made his way over to the trio of women.

'Ishida.' It was Abarai, grunting his hello. He had not gotten any more articulate since the last time the two had spoken, although the quantity of alcohol Abarai had consumed may have had some impact on that.

'Abarai.' Ishida could tolerate him better than he could most other people since they both fought Szayel Apollo together. He wouldn't call them friends, and, if asked, he still hated Shinigami. But Abarai he could tolerate. On occasion.

'Ichigo talked to you?'

Ishida didn't say anything, Abarai didn't try to make him talk, just stood with him for a while, before challenging Kurosaki to a drinking contest that Asano joined with enthusiasm.

It went on for a while-Kurosaki had gotten better at drinking, apparently, but Asano was unattractively passed out in the corner with Kurosaki Isshin surprisingly serious in checking that the boy was ok.

It was beneath Ishida's dignity to participate in any such displays, and Kurosaki was dragged away by Kuchiki, who seemed to have no difficulty tolerating him even when drunk. Surprisingly, Arisawa was managing Abarai and stopping him from falling over into the tower of cans that Inoue had been making all night.

Inoue stood up, giggling a little more than usual and Kurosaki Isshin talked to her surprisingly seriously. Ishida couldn't help but drift subtly over to hear the conversation.

'Don't worry, Kurosaki-san. I'm all right to walk home,' Inoue reassured him, not slurring her words at all.

'Still, I worry about you, Orihime-chan. Would you let me drive you home?'

'Kurosaki-san,' Ishida interrupted. 'I could walk Inoue-san home. I live nearby, it's no bother for me.'

'Ishida-kun! I'd like that, if it's all right with you, Kurosaki-san. You don't have to worry this way!'

'I will allow it,' Kurosaki Isshin said seriously. This usually meant something ridiculous was soon to follow. 'If you prove to me your sobriety by singing our national anthem while jumping on one foot and touching your nose with your left hand!'

Ishida consistently refused to do this and, in his opinion, proved his sobriety several times over in doing so. Eventually, he persuaded Kurosaki's father to agree with him, reassuring the man that Inoue would be getting home despite the obvious signs of inebriation she was showing.

'Shall we go, Inoue-san?' Ishida asked.

'I just need to say goodbye to Kurosaki-kun. And Kuchiki-san and Abarai-san. We won't see them for a year!' Inoue said.

Inoue was saying goodbye to Kuchiki and Abarai when Kurosaki suddenly grabbed Ishida and leaned in close so he could say something without Inoue overhearing it.

'Say something. Tonight. Believe me, you won't regret it.' Kurosaki's eyes were glassy, his breath stank of alcohol, but he was as serious as he ever was when facing an enemy.

'Kurosaki-'

'Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. Goodbye!' Inoue was there again, waving goodbye to him happily and grabbing Ishida's hand to lead him into the street.

Her hand was small, and it was warm and, like him, she had some sewing calluses and she didn't let go even when they reached her house.

'I'm here, Ishida-kun.' Inoue said, looking up at him.

'Yes, I know.'

'Thank you for walking me home, Ishida-kun, it was very nice of you.' Inoue smiled and made to let go of Ishida's hand, but he stopped her.

'Inoue-san…' Ishida stopped, too shy to continue, but took a hold of her other hand instead and squeezed them both. 'I…Will you…?'

Inoue's eyes lit up and her smile was so brilliant it made Ishida blush even more. 'Yes, Ishida-kun.'

And, as they shared their first kiss, Ishida thought hazily that maybe Kurosaki had been right about something for once. He was not going to regret this, ever.

xoxoxox

Disclaimer: Bleach doesn't belong to me.

Author's note: This is a oneshot, so there won't be any updates. Also-reviews would be nice!


End file.
